


Adventures in Babysitting

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Shiro can be scary, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kuro learns, accidental haircut, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Kuro is watching over Lance and Keith. Lance decides he wants to be a pretend barber for Keith. There shouldn't be anything wrong with this situation at all. Right?





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey, would you write Keith getting an accidental haircut because of Lance? I'll leave the circumstances up to you! Thank you!"

 

              “Actually, I think this is a bad idea,” Shiro stated, turned around in the door. He saw Keith beam at Shiro before launching himself back into Shiro’s arms.

              Behind Keith, Kuro  _and_  Lance both sighed dramatically. Lance shook his head, pretending to scowl at Shiro while Kuro rolled his eyes. Just as Keith was cuddling into Shiro’s neck, Kuro had plucked the four-year-old out of Shiro’s arms and into his. Keith pouted for a brief second at the loss of contact with his dad but settled for his uncle. Eventually, he squirmed to get down, before toddling after Lance with a grin.

              Shiro looked betrayed at how quickly Keith had forgotten about him.

              “Oh stop with that pitiful look  _Takashi.”_  Kuro snorted, smacking Shiro by the shoulder. Shiro yelped and grabbed his arm before pouting, in a similar to fashion to Keith’s pout. Kuro was beginning to realize where Keith was learning all of his pouts from.  

               _That’s dirty Takashi._

              “Keith will be fine with me,” Kuro said, trying to shove his twin brother out of the front door. Shiro struggled and looked over Kuro’s shoulder to see Keith already playing with Lance in the living room. “Lance’s mother – who is not my twin brother might I remind you – trusts her son with me, so you should trust yours with me.”

              Kuro hadn’t meant to sound anything other than playful or sarcastic, but at the guilty look on Shiro’s face, he knew he probably wasn’t. He didn’t mind that Shiro didn’t trust Keith alone with Kuro when he trusted Keith alone with people that Shiro didn’t know his  _whole freaking life._  Like Allura.

              Nope, Kuro wasn’t upset at all.

              Okay, maybe a teeny-tiny bit.

              “Kuro, no, it’s not that I don’t trust you.” Shiro tried to explain, causing Kuro to sigh. He really didn’t want to have this conversation with his brother right now. He’d been having this conversation for  _two years_  now. _Kuro are you okay? Kuro do you need to see someone? Kuro are your nightmares getting better? Kuro you shouldn’t live alone._

              “I get it baby brother,” Kuro grinned when Shiro rolled his eyes at the nickname. “I wasn’t around a lot to be the big honorary babysitter but I think Keith isn’t gonna get hurt for an  _hour_  while you’re gone. I can handle these things you know?” Kuro knew that was a bit harsh, it wasn’t Shiro’s fault or Kuro’s fault that Kuro had missed two years of Keith’s life, and still wasn’t around as often due to therapy and work.

              “Kuro that wasn’t your fault,” Shiro said tightly, gripping Kuro’s shoulders in a fierce grip. Kuro really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. “You’re literally Keith’s favorite uncle,”

              “I’m his  _only_  uncle.”

              “And he loves you so much after two years. Keith doesn’t open up to people like that, but he did for you! And I trust you. You should know that.” Shiro said, staring down Kuro until Kuro looked away like a scolded child. “I trust you with my life – with Keith’s, but it’s hard for me to leave Keith alone. Especially this long. He’s my baby.”

              Kuro finally managed to smile at Shiro, as he felt the conversation steer away from where Kuro really didn’t want to go. “Eh, he’ll be fine. But the longer you wait here, the longer you’ll have to keep your  _baby_  from his daddy. Now get going! It’s only two days.”

              Shiro chuckled and shook his head. “Alright. Alright. I expect phone calls every three hours or so.”

              “No way. You’ll get them when I remember to call you.”

              “Or else I will be calling you every single hour and if you don’t think I won’t then you better ask mom about the Sleepover of ’09.” Shiro warned with eyes narrowed and smile gleaming. Kuro shuddered knowing full well that the smiles Shiro gave him now were not happy smiles, but threatening smiles. “And I promise to make your life a living hell.”

              Kuro swallowed. _Papa Shiro is scary._

              “Thanks for doing this brother! I expect a call by noon!” Shiro waved cheerfully and got into his car. Kuro was still standing in the doorway by the time that Shiro had driven away. By then Lance and Keith had decided to join Keith’s uncle in staring at nothing.

              “Keith, if your uncle is broken, should we get a new one before Daddy Shiro gets back?” Lance finally asked and Keith shrugged.

              “No, but we should go eat.”

x.V.x

              “Alright, so what game should we play before bedtime!” Kuro clapped his hands once dinner was put away and the kitchen cleaned up. He glanced at the clock to see that it was about 7:30 in the evening. He thought that 8 was way too early for a bedtime, but he wasn’t about to face Shiro’s wrath if he let Keith stay up even a minute later.

              “Bedtimes are for babies! We should stay up forever and eat candy.” Lance moaned, flopping onto the couch. Kuro snicked at the kid and high-fived him for his spirt. Keith merely glared at the two and both Lance and Kuro shivered under the glare. _That was all Takashi right there._

              “No. Bedtimes are routine and routine is good. You need to sleep or else you’ll be stupid.” Keith announced, causing Lance to gasp dramatically. Kuro laughed and then high-fived his nephew.

              “He’s got a point there.” Kuro nodded. Lance grabbed his chest and looked positively outraged at the response. This earned a giggle from Keith and Kuro scooped his nephew into his arms.

              “Stop switching sides!” Lance whined.

              “Sides? I’m not switching sides at all.” Kuro said innocently, earning a giggle from Keith. He grinned, tickling his nephew’s sides before Lance dramatically dropped his body onto the both of them. Kuro huffed at the weight on him before shifting Lance and Keith.

              “I wanna play barber!” Lance suddenly announced, almost knocking his head into Kuro’s chin. Thanks to fast reflexes from his time in the army, Kuro jerked his chin away just in time to miss a painful hit. He held Lance at arm’s length from himself by the armpits, watching Lance squirm excitedly.

              “Barber? That’s boring!” Keith whined and Kuro was almost inclined to agree.

              “No! You need a haircut and I can be the barber that cuts that atopticy.” Lance argued, crossing his arms over his chest, still away from Kuro and Keith. Keith rolled his eyes but Kuro looked amused at Lance.

              “Atrocity?” Kuro provided, causing Lance to nod vigorously. He gazed down at Keith’s hair, before frowning. He didn’t think it was too awful.

              “Sure, that sounds like fun,” Kuro shrugged and set Lance down. Lance cheered loudly, while Keith grumbled, before racing to his backpack and returning with a set of scissors. One of Kuro’s eyebrows rose. “But only if Keith can give you a haircut,” Kuro said, earning a wicked grin from Keith. For a moment, Lance’s eyes widened and he clutched the scissors to his chest.

              “And no real scissors.” Kuro added.

              “Duh,” Lance rolled his eyes as if Kuro was stupid. “These are pretend scissors since I’m  _pretending_  to be a barber. They don’t cut anything, mommy says.”

              “Great!” Kuro clapped his hands. “I’ll make some popcorn and we can take turn getting haircuts!”

x.V.x

              “Keith, honey, it doesn’t look bad at all!”              

              It looked bad.

              So, so bad.

              Like terrible.

              “It’s cute! You look fine.”

              “No, it doesn’t! I look like an ugly seahorse!” Keith screamed from where he was hiding under his bed. Now that image was stuck in Kuro’s head forever and he realized that his nephew did in fact, look like an ugly seahorse.

              “No, no. You look wonderful!” Kuro promised from where he was kneeling at the edge of Keith’s bed. _That’s a big fat lie and he knows it._  Kuro had only turned his back for  _sixty_  seconds in order to make popcorn and when he’d returned, Lance had cut off several inches of Keith’s hair, except right along the middle. That part was still fairly long while the rest of his hair was much shorter.

              Kuro had screamed and demanded to know why Lance was  _actually_  cutting Keith’s hair. Which caused Keith to scream and feel his hair before crying under the bed. Then Lance had started crying because he was four-years-old and he thought he was  _pretending_  to cut Keith’s hair. Then Kuro was dealing with two crying toddlers and he wanted to cry too.

              “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Lance said, close to tears yet again.

              “Lance, it’s okay. It was an accident.” Kuro sighed tiredly. _Shiro and Mama McClain are going to kill me._  “I should have double checked that they were fake scissors.”

              “Yeah! Then my hair wouldn’t be ugly!” Keith sniffled from under his bed.

              “Keith, I said I was sorry! It looks fine and we can fix this.” Kuro pleaded, kneeling down to peak under the bed. Keith had managed to curl himself all the way under and into the furthest corner away from Kuro. Normally Kuro would have been impressed but he was worried that Keith was going to make himself sick under the bed in the position that he was in.

              “I liked it long! I like touching it and grabbing it!” Keith cried and Kuro swallowed thickly. He remembered Shiro mentioning Keith having these techniques of calming himself down or things that he often absently did. His hair must have been something that helped Keith and Kuro felt worse than before.

              “I’m sorry Keith, I promise it’ll grow back.”

              “Daddy’s gonna be mad.”

               _Ah._

              Kuro laid himself flat on his stomach so that he could see under the entire bed. Keith sniffled for a few more minutes before looking over in surprise upon seeing Kuro under the bed. Kuro smiled before he reached a hand towards Keith.

              “I promise your daddy won’t be mad,” Kuro said softly as Keith finally grabbed his hand.  _At you, at least._

x.V.x

              Kuro could see Shiro’s eye twitching.

              Slowly he inched towards the door.

              Shiro circled Keith once more and this time his lip twitched.

              Kuro reached for the door.

              “Kuro.” Kuro, Lance, and Keith froze. Shiro smiled at the three of them, and Kuro wanted to cry. _That’s not a smile._  “What. Happened. To. My. Baby’s. Hair?”

              “Um, well, you see, it’s a funny story.” Kuro rubbed the back of his head nervously. Shiro inched closer to him and Kuro swallowed. “Team-Shiro-Is-Too-Scary…RUN!” Kuro suddenly yelled, startling Shiro. Keith and Lance shrieked with laughter when Kuro had scooped the two of them up into his arms and then bolted out the back door. The two kids laughed happily as they swung in Kuro’s arms, while Kuro was actually desperately running for his life.

              Behind him, he could hear the powerful footsteps of an angry father bent on revenge.

               _“Kuroooooooooooooooo!”_

              Kuro only ran faster.

x.V.x

              Kuro was  _not_ pouting. No way.

              “Don’t worry uncle Kuro, now we match!” Keith grinned as he happily bit into his ice cream sandwich. Kuro was definitely not pouting now, especially when his nephew was adorable.

              He looked over in the mirror, still not pouting, when he caught Shiro’s eye. Shiro grinned and Kuro almost whimpered. Almost.

              Shiro shrugged, accepting a bite of the ice cream sandwich from Keith. Kuro crossed his arms over his chest, definitely still not pouting. All the while, Lance was in awe as he rubbed his hands all over the entirety of Kuro’s full head of  _white_  hair.

              “Don’t worry. The white should come out in a couple months.” Shiro said. Now, Kuro was pouting.


End file.
